We Love Our Teacher
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Hinata gets a teaching job.... On Pause
1. Chapter 1

Hinata closes the door to her dorm room behind herself stepping out into the quiet hallway. For a school, it's well built almost fit for a king. She sighs contented and eager to start her new teaching job at the Ikemen Grand Academy.

"I can do it!" she told herself confidently. Walking down the hall to her new classroom, she wonders to herself if she'll like the job. Little did she know there are many surprises awaiting her arrival. Hinata thought about yesterday when she first met the head master of the academy, Kakashi sensei.

-Flashback-

Hinata remembers herself entering the office of the head master only to be in the middle of a pointless argument between himself and a woman.

"Hmph! I don't give a care if those boys learn anything or not!" Anko shouted to the lazy-looking man. "They are as worse as a pack of dogs!"

Kakashi sighs not absorbing any of her complaints. "Hai, hai, Anko san. If you scream and shout, how would anyone understand what you're teaching?"

"Urgh! That's not the point, I-"

Anko turns around noticing the presence of the Hyuuga. Kakashi looks up at her with a smile behind his mask.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Kakashi asks the girl. Hinata walks forward bowing her head trying to ignore the glare of Anko.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I'm looking for a teaching job, is there any available?"

"Hai, you came to the right place."

"Ack? Kakashi san? She's underage-" Anko protested only to be hushed by Kakashi's cold stare.

"Okay, you're hired. Anko, you're fired."

"Hmph! I was going to quit anyway! I rather die than teach them anything!" Anko said crossly. "I'm outta here! Hopefully, you can teach those maggots something." Hinata stares blankly at the woman who left in a rush with no regrets of her quitting the teaching job. Kakashi smiles welcoming his new staff member.

"Oh? Where were we? Oh yes, I am the headmaster of this academy who cares not about how the students learn as long as they do learn. Are you planning on keeping the job?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "This teaching job might be good, although I don't know much about teaching, I could learn, the students can help me. I don't really want to go back home job-less anyway." (Hey! Aren't you suppose to be going to school too?)

"So? What will it be?" Kakashi asks, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Yes, I'll take the job!"

"Good. I must tell you one thing. Don't change your mind too quickly as Miss Anko here did. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"I see, you start tomorrow..."

-Flasback Over-

Hinata couldn't believe it. It was just yesterday that she was an ordinary seventeen year old, but today, she was a teacher for one of the finest academies. Perhaps the she's the youngest teacher in history! Holding her portfolio in her arms, she peeks into her loud classroom full of boys and...more boys? The door creaked drawing the boys attention to her.

"What is this? Am I in the wrong classroom?" she wonders to herself. She took a look in her portfolio and it was no mistake. This was her classroom, room 2-B. There was a guy familiar to her, and he was too puzzled as well.

"Hinata sama?"

"Ah! Neji nii san!" Hinata exclaimed relieved. At least, there was someone she knows here. She allows herself to open the door wider and enters her room. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that! What are you doing here?" Neji asks sternly. It was followed by loud murmurs of questioning and comments. Hinata gasps surprise.

"I-I uh, I am the-" She was rudely interrupted by a loud classmate. Neji turns around glaring at the man.

"Hey Neji? Who's the girl? She looks like you!" Kiba joked as he winked at Hinata. She winced nervously.

"Hey, Kiba! Shut up! It's rude to tell a girl she looks like a guy!" Naruto shouted across the room.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kiba roars back. Soon, the classroom was full of shouting, paper airplanes, and rude jokes about each other. Hinata notices some boys who were the quiet ones. A raven haired man, a man who wore sunglasses, a sleeping man and a red haired guy. The rest were almost a bunch of wild buffaloes. There was a knock on the door and the headmaster Kakashi walks in with that same aloof look on his face and the usual Icha Icha book in his hand.

"Kakashi sensei! Where's our teacher!?" Naruto asks, almost sounding like he was complaining. Kakashi looks up with a cheery look in his eyes.

"Guys, your new teacher today is this girl, Hinata sensei," Kakashi announces proudly. (Hey! Why is he proud?) Stunned, the classroom was quiet for a moment. Neji couldn't believe his ears. Kakashi tries again. "Your teacher is Hinata sensei!"

"What? You mean to say," Lee said pointing to the woman. "That this beautiful young woman is our teacher?"

"That is correct," Kakashi answers. "That is, if you boys don't run her out before you learn a thing."

Hinata wonders what he meant by what he just said. She quickly went to Kakashi before he left the class room. "Er...Kakashi sama?"

"Ne?" Kakashi asks, almost midway out the door.

"Where are the girls?" Hinata asks embarrassed out of her mind that she was the only female in the classroom full of men.

"Hm? Girls? Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Hinata thought about the day she accepted the job. She couldn't recall him saying anything.

"Iiye, you didn't say anything," Hinata said weakly.

"There are no girls, in fact, you're the only woman in this whole school since Anko quitted her job. Have a great time teaching!" With a small wave, Kakashi left the room all to herself...er...the boys and herself that is.

"Hinata sama? You're the sensei?" Neji asks again with more seriousness in his voice. Hinata nodded weakly.

"Are you a loudmouth like that witch yesterday? She was troublesome," Shikamaru said with a big yawn. He rub his eyes sleepily.

"I-I don't think so," Hinata replies uncertainly. She swallows the lump in her throat. Who knew that her students...were a bunch of ninja-boys who were not thrilled about algebra and reading? Suddenly it came to her without a warning. Anko was these boys teacher before, and they ran her out! What if they run her out too?

"Class...um, boys, I will be your new teacher. Um, do I need to explain the rules?" Hinata asks them nervously. She gulped when the men gave her no answer. "Well then, I hope you all learn a thing or two from me. Should we get started?" Hinata looks around and notices that many of the guy's weren't paying much attention to her. In fact, all the attention was being focused right on her. She blushes and turns around. "Now, I'll call roll. Please answer when I call your name." She flipped through some pages and found the correct roll for her class. Trying her best not to stare at any of them, she calls out their names. "Aburame Shino?"

"Hmph," Shino grunted and raised his hand slightly.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here," he said in a distant, concerned voice. Hinata nodded to him with a confident expression signaling to him she's fine.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"What's up?" Kiba answers casually. Hinata thought he was a half-crazed wild looking man. She smiles at him gently with a nod. Kiba stares at his new teacher in awe. 'She's hot!' he thought cockily with a crooked smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah! I'm here all right! The greatest most coolest student you have!" Naruto insisted proudly. He flashed her a grin. Hinata blushes looking back on her clipboard.

"Good," Hinata murmurs. "Uchiha Sasuke?" There was no answer. She tries again. "Uchiha Sasuke?" The classroom which earlier was so loud was covered up in stillness. "Is the student absent?" she asks her classmates.

"Answer her, Uchiha," another man said devilishly breaking the silence. Hinata turns her head towards the back corner of the room. He was the red head crossing his arms across his desk in a relaxed/calmed expression. His dark ring eyes look almost dangerous. The raven haired man sitting in a desk in front of him smirks.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asks tilting his head to the side. Hinata guessed he was the Uchiha. He was one of the quiet ones, perhaps one of the smartest ones too.

"Because...she's the teacher," Gaara answers back easily, yet, slowly. Their was a rivalry tension in the air between the two and everyone stares at them amused. Everybody was almost surprised that Gaara had spoken out for the first time in class. Gaara wasn't unlike the others. He kept to himself and talks only to his brother Kankuro.

"Gaara..." Kankuro whispered. He shook his head. (Yes, he's in here too) "Little brother!"

"That one there, the boy with the dark aura is Uchiha Sasuke. The guy behind him, he's the freaky eyed Gaara. No one wants to mess with him," Kiba whispers to Hinata. She nodded already knowing who's who.

"I see, thanks Kiba san," Hinata whispers back to him thankfully. "All right, Gaara san, Sasuke san. I'm not finished yet. Please wait until I'm done."

The men, Sasuke and Gaara were surprised at being told what to do and did what they're told. They both immediately got back in the zone. Hinata clears her throat and continue with the roll. It seems like forever for roll call to be over. The names keep appearing, and she kept calling.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"How troublesome to say here all the time," he mutters sleepily.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"I'm hungry, is it lunch time yet?"

"Sai."

"Heh, you know my name," Sai said mischievously. Hinata nervously chuckles.

"N-not really, it's on the list, and you answered. Nice meeting you." Back on board, she read the last two names. Lee was here and so was Kankuro. She sighs and smiles trying to cheer things up a bit. She could tell they were bored.

"As you can tell, I'm Hinata sensei. There's not much to say about me only that I'm seventeen years old. I don't really understand why I got hired in this teaching job, and I'm determined to teach you something. D-do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," said a guy in the front seat. "Why do you have to be a woman?" Shikmaru asks uninterestedly. Hinata was surprised by such a question.

"Well, I-I was born a woman. Is that answer good enough?"

"I guess...women are always troublesome, so far, you're not loud like the witch yesterday." Hinata guesses that he was referring to Anko.

"Um...I-I'll try not to be loud..." She drooped her shoulders for a minute, but beams again to her students. "Anymore questions?"

"Why did you accept this job?"

All of their attention was focused to the Uchiha in the back. They were surprised that he's spoken up too. Sasuke stares at the teacher coldly. Hinata almost fear the boy. After all, she is going to teach boys that are her age or one year older. It's going to be tough being the only woman in the whole school. But enough of that, back to the story.

"I...I-"

"We don't need you. Pack your things and leave," Sasuke mumbles stoically. He looks away at the window beside him. Hinata swallows the lump in her throat and forced herself to be strong.

"I-I have no idea this was going to be an all-boy school! But I accepted this job, and it's mine! Whether y-you like it or not, I'm determined to teach you something." Sasuke throws a sharp glance at her as if he was giving her a visual warning to not make him a fool out of himself ever again. He grunted.

"Whatever..."

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! What are you to say that to the sensei?" Naruto shouted from across the room to his rival. "Just give her a chance, will ya?" Naruto glimpsed at the teacher with a small approving grin on his face, Hinata nods back to him smiling softly.

"Thanks Naruto san," she thought to herself. She clapped her hands together gaining all of their attention. "Um, let's start with what you know. Tell me what you would like to learn," Hinata said trying to sound like a teacher. Naruto beamed.

"You mean to say, you'll teach us anything we want to learn?" With a confused look on her face, she nodded.

"As long as it has something to do with school," she said with a smile which Naruto began to adore. "As long as you learn something from it. I just want to make learning more easier and perhaps...maybe even more enjoyable."

"All right!" Kiba chanted with a happy whoop. 'Finally, a hot and cool teacher to go along with my awesome life!'he thought happily then said. "This is gonna be great!"

"Excuse me, but aren't you too young to be a school teacher?" Shino asks in a testing tone. Hinata didn't mind the question at all and answered him gladly.

"I think I am. But I am willing to give it a try, I'm not going to let my age stop me from teaching you, Shino san."

"I see, perhaps you'll be a fine teacher," Shino said reassuringly. "I grant you my respect."

"Say do you have a boyfriend?" Sai asks grinning though his eyes weren't respondent to his smile. Hinata blushes at the question and shook her head.

"Good, cause I wanna ask you-" He was cut off with a bash on the head by Kankuro.

"Mind your manners!" he hissed. "You're such a dumb ass!"

'Hmph, you're just jealous because I call dibs on her first!' Sai thought to himself while giving Kankuro a hard stare.

"Well, this is what I wanna do. I wanna learn how to sleep in peace while the loud noise are going on. I want to learn how to read manga while sleeping. I wanna learn to have good dreams while sleeping. And I want to learn how to sleep while listening. Can you teach me that?" Shikamaru asks lazily. Hinata almost giggled from how ridiculous it sounded.

"I'm afraid not," Hinata answers, "but I can teach you reading and math, perhaps art and history. I'll try to teach you what I know, all right?"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Kakashi sama, are you sure the girl can do it?" Iruka asks the headmaster unsure. Kakashi glimpsed at him and grunted.

"Who knows? Just watch and see."

"What if they run her out too?" he asks, but Kakashi literally ignore him.

"They won't, I'm pretty sure they'll allow a young girl teach them a thing or two. They complained that hiring old women as teacher's a bore, or so Nara Shikamaru said. And besides, I think they very much like her."

"Nani?"

"See? They're getting along fairly, I'm sure she won't have any problems."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Kakashi mutters. "Now get back to work!"

"Sir, the boys are refusing to work in Asuma's class."

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki, the claimed to be the leaders of the school. They refuse to wear the academy uniforms, perhaps Itachi Uchiha leads them all."

"Ah. Let them be."

"Huh? You can't be serious! They'll destroy everything!"

"Then that's how it will be," Kakashi said sighing. "You should leave perhaps, before they do."

Iruka sighs defeated trudging out of the door. "Damn! Why does he get to be headmaster when he doesn't care about anything! Hmph! I'll take care of this ordeal if he won't!" He walks furiously in the halls just until dark aura man stood in the way.

"Itachi! Kisame! Deidara! And the rest of you boys, get back to your classroom!" Iruka hissed harshly at them. Itachi didn't even flinch.

"Get out of my way," he said in a death cold voice. Deidara smirks.

"We're skipping school to go kill people!" Deidara said cheerfully, yet, it sounded evil.

"Shut up, you'll ruin the fun," Kisame mutters.

"No! Just go-"

"Hmph, move," Itachi mumbles. They weren't serious about killing people are they? Iruka stares at them with fear in his eyes. These boys were no ordinary boys. What's he to do now?

"Damn Kakashi!" Iruka thought as he watches them leave helplessly. What can I do now?"

0000000000000000000000

'I must make a copy of these papers,' Hinata thought walking in the hallway to the lounge. 'Maybe I should hurry.' Her shoe got caught at a doorstop and she turns around to get it back. Instead, she bumps into a man's chest from her hurry. To her surprise, they weren't wearing the school uniforms.

"Gomen ne," she said, but was stunned once she looked into his crimson red eyes. Itachi glares at her for being in his way.

"Move," he mumbles. Deidara chuckles and elbows Kisame on the side.

"Hey, well, a girl in this school. Who might she be?" Sasori said with a sly smirk.

"Mm, she looks yummy. Heh, why are you stopping Itachi sama?" Kisame asks licking his lips.

"Sempai, is she a student here?" Tobi asks in a innocent like voice.

Itachi glimpse behind his shoulder. "Deidara, what's the news. Who's the woman."

"Hm...let me think. Aha! She's your brother's new teacher, Hyuuga Hinata. Seems to me like she's only seventeen, too young for school teaching. Now that I think about it, the loud hag's gone."

"Hm...I see, let's move," Itachi grumbles.

Hinata was amazed from how much they knew about her when she has no idea who they were at all. She steps aside as they walk by her to the other side.

"Hey ya babe!" Deidara whispers back winking at her. Hinata winced. The gang stops once Itachi paused in his tracks.

"Hyuuga Hinata, we'll meet again."

Then the left in silence. Hinata was amazed, fascinated, and afraid. She now wishes she wasn't the only woman in the whole school.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A week later  
"Now, I'll call roll. Please answer when I call your name."

"Aburame Shino?"

"Hmph," Shino grunted and raised his hand slightly.  
"Hyuuga Neji?"  
"Here,"  
"Inuzuka Kiba?"  
"What's up?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"Yeah! I'm here all right!" Naruto insisted proudly. He flashed her a grin.  
"Good," Hinata murmurs. "Uchiha Sasuke?"  
"Hnn" Sasuke asks tilting his head to the side.  
"Gaara"  
"Yep,"  
"Nara Shikamaru."  
"How troublesome," he mutters sleepily.  
"Akimichi Chouji."  
"I'm hungry, is it lunch time yet?"  
"Sai."  
"I am here Miss Hyuuga," Sai said mischievously.  
"Lee,"  
"Here I am youthful maiden!"  
"Kankuro."  
"Sure."

Its the same thing everyday but today was going to be a bit different.  
"Ok class," Hinata said loud enough to here."We are going to put all of you in a group for a science project for Orochimaru's class. Since we don't have enough of everyone for all the gropus I'll be partnered with someone." All the guys perked up.  
"Ok a hat is going around with numbers and don't peek." Hinata said as sending the black hat around the room.

"Ok group one up here," Hinata said and saw Neji and Lee start walking to the front.  
'Yes I get to work with my enternal rival' Lee thought happily.  
"Ok. Now group two sit next to them'" Hinata said and watched as Sasuke and Naruto walked up hearing Naruto talk loudly.  
" Group three can sit over there," hinata said pointing to the back of the room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Kakashi san'" Hinata said bowing.  
"Hello Hinata. Will you beable to handle Iruka's class this week?"  
"No. I wouldn't mind," Hinata said wonering which students they were.  
"Here they , Deidara, Zetzu, Pein, Kisame, Kabuto, Zabuza, Haku, Hidan, Kagero, Izumo, Kotetsu, Sasori, and Tobi." Kakashi said pointing out to each one.  
"Hello everyone I'm Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata said a bit overwhelmed noticing how they were all older than her.  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
"I bet you are Tobi," Hinata said.  
"well then I have got to be going, see you Hinata good luck!" Kakashi said leaving.  
"Well since we have more students we'll make more groups for the I'll finish saying the groups and put you into more groups! Ok where did we leave off. Oh yes Group three you can sit over there." Hinata said seeing the two brothers Gaara and Kankuro walk over to the seats." Group four will sit next to them!"  
Chouj got up eating another bag of chips and Shikamaru got up and moved over there muttering something about this being troublesome.  
"Ok. Group five you will sit over there." Hinata said pointing to the way far side of the room seeing Shino and Kiba heading over there.  
"Sai that means were partners." Hinata said  
"I am glad your my partner Hinata sensei." Sai said smirking.  
The rest of the gropus were:  
Itachi, Kisame  
Pein, Tobi  
Kabuto, Kagero  
Zabuza, Haku  
Hidan, Zetzu  
Izumo, Kotetsu.  
Sasori, Deidara.

"Ok class now pick a science related project for the project." Hinata said walking around handing the group a handout on what to do. "Any questions before we start?"  
"HINATA ME AND SASUKE CAN"T AGREE ON A TOPIC!" Naruto shouted from across the room.  
"I'll be back in a minute Sai!" Hinata said calmly  
"I'll be waiting Miss Hinata," Sai said grinning mischeiviously.

"Yes Naruto?"  
"ME AND SASUKE CAN"T DECIDE A TOPIC!"  
"You dobe. You don't have to shout it."  
"WELL SORRY MISTER TEME!"  
"Naruto calm down please," Hinata said and instantly Naruto was calm.  
"We can't pick a topic Hinata," Naruto said sadly.  
"Well what do you both like?"  
"Well I like RAMEN, and blowing things up and more RAMEN!"  
"What about you Sasuke. Have any idea?" Sasuke Blushed when he noticed he could see her clevage.  
"Sasuke? You in there teme,"  
"Yes Naruto I am here. I would say blowing things up sounds cool."  
"How about making a rocketship bomb that cooks ramen?" Naruto said.  
"Works for me dobe."  
"Thanks Hinata!"  
"Your welcome Naruto."

Hinata starts walking back to where she and Sai were sitting when Itachi called her name.  
"Hinata sensei"  
"Yes Itachi?"  
"Would this work for the project?"  
Hinata looked at the design and thought 'Wow that is quick.'  
"Yes it would Itachi."  
"Thank you Hinata sensei."  
Just as she was walking away to felt something touch her butt and noticed it was Itachi's hand.  
"Itachi please remove your hand or I'll send you to Kakashi's office."  
"Then send me."  
"Heres a detention slip."  
"See you tomorrow Hinata," Itachi said leaving and winked at her when she remembered that detention was hers on noticed everyone was staring at her.  
"Why is everyone staring?"  
"No ones ever given him detention!" A few kids look at her frantically.  
"I will be fine everyone!" Hinata reassured them."Back to the projects!"  
Hinata heard the bell and said.  
"Class is dismissed for today. Remember the projects are due in 3 weeks!" Hinata said kinda of happy the bell rang.

After correcting some really good English Essays and Math quizs she decided to call it quits for the evenening and locked the classroom up. She stepped into the long , dark, empty hallway. She was half way too her room when she heard Itachi's voice.  
" She will pay for giving me a detention,"  
"Itachi you did hit her ass," she heard another voice and got closer.  
"She will get punished tonight for this,"  
"Where is she at?"  
"Last I heard was in her classroom,"  
"Lets go pay 'sensei a lesson."  
Hinata crept away quietly hedding back to her dorm. It was a one bedri=oom with its own bathroom and mini kitchen.

To Be Continued


End file.
